


A Queenly Rousing

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Children's Stories, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2007: </p><p>The Doctor's oversleeping nearly gets him done for manslaughter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Queenly Rousing

**Author's Note:**

> The children's story in where I first introduced the fairy meadow and its fairies into Eight's TARDIS.

The TARDIS was worried. Recently, he'd taken to sleeping way too much when he was between companions - well, humanoid companions, that is. He would go to bed early and sleep well into the day. He slept more than a newborn infant!

The TARDIS found it positively infuriating. If he slept, he couldn't talk to her - well, not properly, anyway. That was no cure for loneliness - for either of them. Neither could he find a new companion when he was asleep. She watched him as he slept. Why, he'd even gone foetal, just like a baby. Oh, he looked adorable, like a six-year-old boy. But enough was enough. The TARDIS decided it was someone else's turn to wake him and she knew who. So she got his ritual cup of morning tea ready - Piccadilly Breakfast blend, along with hot toast and bilberry jam.

But before the TARDIS sent for her "partners in crime", she did a little tweaking. She moved the garden next to the Doctor's bedroom, and then realised that if she was going to do that, his room would need a bit of remodelling. Out went the wall to the right of the headboard and in went louvred doors. Then park the breakfast trolley to the left of his bed and send the message.

********

Airecelle was sitting up in her regal pansy bed, looking at her morning post and sipping nectar, both brought to her by her ladies-in-waiting. As the Queen of the Fairies flipped through her letters, one caught her eye. This one needed immediate attention. She summoned Brinessia and Daylanda, her ladies-in-waiting.

"Ready our transport. She needs us. He's doing it again and this time, she wants us to rouse him."

"As Queen Airecelle the Second commands." Her ladies bowed out.

Soon the three of them arrived outside the miniature Castle Bronnelay. Waiting for them was their transport. Of course, fairies can fly themselves, but this was a special mission, and they were to arrive in style. Aided by her ladies, Queen Airecelle mounted her dragonfly - a magnificent green-eyed skimmer called, "Nissky". Brinessia then took her mount - a morpho menelaus butterfly she called, "Chyrellis". Lastly, Daylanda on her Blue Hairstreak butterfly, "Hyanise". They flew on the warm breeze across the garden, the louvred doors magically parting for them.

********

It was as she said, sound asleep! At this hour! Really! "Oh, she is right." the Fairy Queen reflected, "He does look adorable, with his curls every which way, arms round that bear. But he should get up, open those lovely blue eyes, carpe' diem and all that!" So Airecelle blew gently up his nose. Brinessia and Daylanda blew ruffling breezes through his eyelashes. He moaned a bit, but that was all. Okay, more drastic measures. Time for butterfly and dragonfly power. Nissky flapped her wings, gently tangling his curls. Chyrellis took up a position just inside the Doctor's right ear and flapped his wings. That resulted in a slight stirring, but no open blue eyes.

Then disaster nearly struck as Hyanise did the same with the Doctor's left ear. As he gently flapped his wings, the Doctor turned over in his sleep, nearly trapping poor Hyanise! Daylanda panicked! She dashed over, scolded the sleeping Doctor and carefully tugged at her beloved Hyanise. Then, still oblivious to everything, the Doctor rolled over onto his back, freeing Hyanise. The butterfly suffered only a couple of slightly bent wing-tails, and he was understandably a bit shaken. Daylanda, still furious, shook a tiny finger at the Doctor and hugged her flustered butterfly. The Doctor slept through it all.

The fairies could see why the TARDIS was fed up! Time to pull out all the stops! Nissky, Chyrellis and, the more or less recovered, Hyanise danced in his hair. Airecelle got the teaspoon and dipped it into the cup. She brought it out, filled with tea. It was just as he liked it - a little milk, no sugars, no lumps. She waited, poised just above the Doctor's closed mouth. Brinessia and Daylanda (who anticipated a fine bit of revenge) took up positions beside either nostril. They backed up until their tiny bottoms pushed each nostril closed - Daylanda pushing a bit harder than was necessary. Even though still asleep, with his nose held shut, the Doctor had no choice but to open his mouth. Airecelle started to pour the spoonful of tea in. The second the hot tea went in, the Doctor started, the spoon dropped in and he sat bolt upright, causing the spoon to drop back out, spilling tea onto the white linen nightshirt. The teddy tumbled to the Doctor's side.

"What in the name of Rassilon's ah..." he spluttered. He'd come wide awake fast and seen Airecelle hovering in mid-air, looking amusingly annoyed, "...elbow." He corrected somewhat guiltily, but with the ghost of a smile twitching his lips. Brinessia and Daylanda were shaking their fingers at him. They couldn't speak English very well, but Airecelle could.

"It's about time, lazybones. What's got into you, sleeping incessantly. She's very worried." She indicated Odin, now sitting by the Doctor's side. "You are talking to Odin more than you are talking to her. Well?"

"Airecelle! How nice to see you! It's been too long!" He burst out. He smiled at her, totally ignoring the wigging he was getting. Then he attempted to kiss her and she flew back in alarm . He laughed and gently dislodged the guests in his hair.

Airecelle flew back to sit on one of his drawn up knees. The other fairies sat on the other one. The insects flew around nearby.

Airecelle never could stay angry with him. None of them could, though it did take Daylanda a second or two extra. But since Hyanise had already forgiven him and was perched upside-down on his nose, Daylanda gave in. She was too fond of him and it had been an accident, after all. And on learning of his accidental near crushing of poor Hyanise, the Doctor had apologised profusely. So they all happily accepted his offer to join him for breakfast. The TARDIS brought out some delectable fairy-sized munchies. She had known the fairies would sort him out.

The Doctor set a tiny bowl of nectar on his duvet for Nissky, Chyrellis and Hyanise. He gave the fairies tiny cups of nectar and arranged fairy-sized cakes on his saucer. They all tucked in.

Then, as the warm breeze wafted in, the Doctor sipped his tea, munched toast and listened to the latest gossip concerning the fairies at the bottom of his garden.

The End


End file.
